A Mika and Tohma story
by Lily Evans Potter Black Lupin
Summary: just a look at their relationship and a new birth, one-shot


None of this is mine, I own nothing but the story and it's style

None of this is mine, I own nothing but the story and it's style.

Mika had always been asked by outsiders if she was ever jealous of her husband's attentions to her younger brother Eiri. She always answered in the negative. She knew where she stood in her husband's hear, his love for her ran deep as hers did for him. Many didn't understand and some pitied her, thinking that the poor woman was deceived by her husband very thoroughly, in fact many considered her Tohma's dupe, but she only smiled. She had never questioned his love and loyalty towards he, he was the man she had loved since childhood and she knew every feeling that he had. She knew that he took care of Eiri like a mother bear does her cub because of his regret and his feelings of guilt got mixed together with his wish to protect anything she cared for. So no, she could never be jealous of that, after all he did it for her

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"Seguchi-san! Take care, drive carefully Shacho!" The nervous Sakano yelled out from the NG records building to to Tohm Seguchi who was getting into his red Ferrari. "Hai, Sakano, don't worry and go whip Shuichi into Shape, bye!:

Tohma was leaving early from work so that he could spend some time with his pregnant wife. He loved her dearly and he wantd to be with her as much as possible from here on out, he had neglected her too much in the recent past.

But his reason for being with her was not just because he wanted to make up for being an ass though he did, but it was also because he was truly worried about her. Mika's health always was delicate even without the pregnancy, and now that she was pregnant he feared that something might happen to her without him there. Besides her emotional well-being was also delicate after all she had already had two miscarriages at an advanced stage in the pregnancy each time. She as a result blamed herself and on he carelessness. Which he knew was untrue since she was one of the most careful people out there with her pregnancy. She was in fact, the one who wanted children the most out of the both of them.

It's not that he didn't want children, not at all. It's that he wanted her to be healthy more than that and the doctor had said that she was very frail and that she could be in danger during the birth. Her heart could give out on her while in labor and that is what had him reluctant to have children he did not want to lose her.­

"T-chan! you're home early! What happened ? Is something wrong?"Mika was over joyed to have Tohma home early but She feared that something had gone wrong and he's had to leave the office to talk the problem over with her. She smiled, it was one of his endearing qualitied his reliance on her judgement but she also worried over him when he was troubled, because underneath his overbearing smile he really took aeverything to heart.

"No, nothings wrong, Mikarin, everything's going well, even Shindo has been behaving well, and his relationship with Eiri is as stable as it'll ever be." Tohma walked into his house and gave Mika a hug and a kiss. Really, he needed to come home earlier more often, if his arrival caused this much attention and joy.

"I've missed you, you know?"

Mika smiled and she said, "Well you know, I don't know as I have with all the gorgeous men that come visit me, for example that darling scrumptiously delicious Ryu-chan comes to comfort me quite often"

Tohma grinned " Mrs. Seguchi are you admitting to being an unfaithful wife?"

"Hmm, I might be, it depends on who lovess me better"

"Shall I show you just how much I love you? You will regret ever doubting that my love was best, and really cheating on me with that bunny lover!"

"I don't know, Ryuuichi loves me a lot after all he's here all the time with cookies, chocolates and random gifts and he gives me the warmest hugs!"

Tohma play growled, "Mrs. Seguchi I see that I shall need to remind you just how much I love you!"

"Well Mr. Seguchi, if you insist! Let's go find out just how much it is!"

With that Mika was grabbed by Tohma and they rant to their bedroom to find out their love for each other and rediscover as they did each time why they loved each other.

Later that night as they both lay on the sofa-bed in their living rooms Mika sighed happily.

"What's running through your head Mikarin?"

The smile on Mika's face illuminated and highlighted her beauty, "I was just thinking about how lucky we both are that we have each other. I hope that we'll forever stay this way"

"Yes, we are lucky, but I'm luckier than you!"

"And how do you figure that?"

"Well, because you are the most caring most beautiful and understanding woman in the word and the one that receives your love is me and so that makes me eternally, immensely lucky. On the other hand all you get is a flawed and imperfect man"

"Eh, Tohma, you really undersell yourself and overestimate me, but I'm grateful, you are a wonderful man if a trifle overprotective, but that may be more my fault than yours. So really, I am who is the luckiest between us."

No Mika I disagree it's me who gets the good deal and you who comes out with the short end of the stick. And I hope that you never realize that reality because without you I don't think I could go on."

Mika shook her head and kissed him. "For all the days of your life, you are stuck with this old biddy and don't think you'll ever be free of me!" She nesteled into his arm nad closed her eyes as if saying "So there!" Tohma kissed her forehead and turned off the television that they'd ignored since they turned it on when they got to the living room.

Yes life was good when you could share it with the one you loved.

Five months later… in the delivery room…

Tohma's face was ashe as he held on to Mika's hand during the delivery. He couldn't stand to see her in pain, he wished he could share the pain with her.

Mika looked at Tohma's face and had the urge to grin even while in pain. His face was just too cute! Really it was almost as if he was trying to share the pain with her.

"To-chan , stop worrying!" was all she could breathe out in the middle of the pain

Several hours later…

Mika held in her arms a small little bundle. It was a girl and though she was exhausted she wanterd to see Tohma hold the baby and she wanted to name their child together.

She called Tohma over to her and lifted the baby up she saw the wonder and and the spark of fear in his eyes and she sighed "Tohma it's alright you won't break her. Here hold her." Tohma stepped forward and held the infant, and his face was transformed and a certin peaceful quality seemed to settle on his countenance.

"Mika, let's naber her Setsuna, because she is our calm in the snow storm that we've lived through."

" Yes that is a good name, let's name her Setsuna" Mika sighed contentedly the name was pervfect.

"can you call for the nurse Tohma? I'm going to take a nap, but can you giver her our decision on the name, and please get permission from the doctor for me to be able to leave tomorrow morning, ok ?

"of course, I'll take care of it, sleep darling and get some rest." He bent over and gave Mika a kiss and handed her the baby so that she could rest with her mother. "I'll see you both in a little while and before you know it we'll be home."

"Tohma; also tell Eiri that I'll see him tomorrow and also tell the spazz case Shuichi that he better mature to take responsibility as an uncle." Mika barely finished saying that as she fell asleep.

After Tohma talked to the nurse he was approached by an overexcited fuzzball that started to thup his back in a congratulatory manner.

Tohma's eye started to twitch as it was wont to do whenever Shuichi was near him,

He glared at Shuichi, and the change was immediate, Shuichi sobered up and asked more formally, "eh, Seguchi-san how's Mika-san doing and how's the baby?"

Tohma rolled his eyes; sometimes Shuichi did channel his inner female too much.

"Both of them are doing fine, Mika is just tired right now and has fallen asleep and " here Tohma grabbed Eiri's coatsleeve as he was tuning to walk away, "she asked that you forgive her for not talking to you both but that she was too tired but would talk to you tomorrow. "  
he let go of Eiri's sleeve. He turned to shuichi and gave a short vow and walked back towards Mika's room.

Shuichi grabbed Eiri's hand and smiled as he saw Tohma walk back to his wife. "Eiri it's alright to show you feelings, it would make Seguchi snad and Mika-san s o happy to see you caring about them. "

Eiri's hand started to shake and then his whole body stared shaking. Shuichiwas aghast to see that tears were rolling down Eiri's face and his normally stoic mask had fallen to show a very shaken and relieved Eiri. Shuichi grabbed a hold of Eiri's face between his hands and tipped it towards him so that their foreheads touched and they were seeing eye-to eye "Shh… darling, everything turned out alright didn't it?" Eiri nodded "Then don't worry just cry the worry and stress out and start smiling at our good fortune of becoming uncles!"


End file.
